1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electronic device having an antenna.
2. Related Art
Along with quick development of technology, mobile electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet personal computers (PCs) gradually become an indispensable part in daily life. The mobile electronic devices are generally capable of transceiving wireless radio frequency (RF) signals to satisfy user's requirements of making phone calls and transmitting data, and one or a plurality of antennas are required to be set on the mobile electronic devices according to a frequency band and characteristics of the RF signals to be transceived, so as to transceive the corresponding RF signals. Since the mobile electronic devices are designed towards a trend of lightness, slimness, shortness and smallness, a designer of the antennas generally use a single antenna to transceive the RF signals of a plurality of neighbouring frequency bands or even different frequency bands. Therefore, how to use the single antenna to transceive the RF signals of a plurality of neighbouring frequency bands or even different frequency bands while considering antenna efficiency for transceiving the RF signals of different frequency bands has become one of non-ignorable problems for the designer.